


Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: KB Week 2014 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Ass Play, Established Relationship, Kurt is Tumblr famous, Lawyer Sebastian, M/M, Model Kurt, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a dirty little secret, and his name is Kurt Hummel. Kurt is Tumblr famous as an established model. People could stare at Kurt's beautiful face and body all they want, but they could never touch it the way Sebastian always does. </p><p>Kurt officially belonged to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth Into My Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I've done fluff, slow build, friendship, banters, and a whole lot of teasing in my other fanfics for Kurtbastian. A little making out, or a kiss here and there as well, but I want to finish the Kurtbastian Week 2014 with shameless smut.
> 
> I'm finishing off with a bang, literally.
> 
> I should be ashamed, but goodness, these two are so hot together!
> 
> Song to listen to: Flesh by Simon Curtis.

_Ping!_

The phone vibrated loudly on top of Sebastian's desk and he was trying hard not to check the notification. It was ultimately waiting there for him to be opened. Sebastian should be doing his work, since he had a firm to run. His long, elegant fingers typed rapidly. The knowledge of knowing what was waiting for him on the other side of the notification made Sebastian's blood pump excitedly. His typing decreased desultorily as he kept peeking glances at his damn phone. The longer time passed, the more Sebastian needed to check that haunting notification. No one can say he had a weak will because if they had what Sebastian had, then they would be acting just as agitated.

"Fuck." Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He shot his hand out to grab his phone, and ignored the case due next week in favor of checking the notification.

The red displayed at the left corner showed what had been posted on the site after Sebastian pressed on it with his thumb. He was only following one person on this Tumblr site. The very familiar face of his boyfriend showed up as he scrolled down to see the latest posts.

Kurt's name was displayed, and he could see the URL he had refreshed over a thousand times in the past. **PrettyForYou** _._ The latest photos of Kurt's photo shoot had been posted by the model himself.

He saw Kurt posing in classy suits and hair looking like pure sex. One picture caught his attention the most. Kurt sometimes did special projects and this one was definitely a special one. Kurt's lissome body was made to be admired. The picture showed Kurt with his hands clutching some bed sheets and knees digging to the mattress of the bed. Kurt was looking over his shoulder, his plump ass on display; it was hugged by lace panties. Sebastian's hand reached to his lap as he pressed the palm of it to the budge forming. He rubbed down on it by applying pressure with his hand and groaned.

"Kurt. Damn." He shot his hand out to grip the edge of the desk as he scrolled past to see more of Kurt's pictures. Sebastian already had it envisaged in his head where he got his hands all over Kurt's tight body. He was sure it would soon come true once he got home.

He saved the draft to his case and tried to control his arousal. Sebastian unbuttoned a few of his buttons on his shirt and kept a close eye on his phone. The picture he had saved of Kurt in lace had a caption in the actual post. It read: **_For him._**

People who found Kurt's picture would probably think it's made for any guy who can lurk on Kurt, but Sebastian knew better. That picture had been dedicated to him. He stood up and made his way out of the office. Sebastian's tie was a little undone; he sounded urgent when he turned towards his secretary and laid down his order.

"Lock up for the night and go home." Sebastian didn't even care that he left his phone in his office. He was a man on a mission, and when Sebastian got riled up by Kurt, no one could stop him.

It would be half an hour later when Sebastian would arrive at his mansion sized home and opened the gates to settle inside.

Yet again, Sebastian did not care that he forgot to lock his Impala and made a run inside his home. He frantically calculated what room Kurt would be in and ran towards the stairs. Kurt had a habit of using multiple rooms for his hobbies. They had a paint room, where one day they had fooled around, drenched in paint.

Sebastian slowed his long strides once he arrived at the master bedroom. He took a deep breath and released it before opening the door and stepping inside.

The sight before him made his jeans become extremely tight. He dug his fingernails to his palms he walked over to the king sized bed.

Kurt was spread out on the bed with two fingers deep into his ass as he fingered himself. Such an illicit sight made Sebastian's eyes darken out of desire. He cleared his throat, his hands pressing down on the mattress as he leaned forwards.

Kurt's loud moans made Sebastian ready to leap forwards to him, but he resisted. Sebastian curled his lips into a smirk as he spoke huskily.

"You just couldn't wait." Kurt's muffled moans silenced out as he opened his eyes to reveal his gorgeous glasyz eyes, which were currently a light shade of blue to match their sheets, to Sebastian. He feigned an innocent look, but they both knew it was only for show.

"I didn't know you came home early." Sebastian kicked off his shoes and started to undo his belt. Kurt watched Sebastian with evident attention, and slipped out his fingers from his aching hole. Sebastian shook his head, dropping his pants to the floor as he commended.

"Keep touching yourself." Sebastian was painfully hard by now as he witnessed Kurt's expression showcase amusement as he dug his fingers back inside of himself. Kurt's back was facing Sebastian as he displayed his naked ass, fingers moving daintily before Sebastian. Kurt knew exactly what Sebastian liked.

Sebastian had gotten rid of his boxers by then, and shirt. He was just as naked as Kurt, and his cock ached for a touch. He wrapped a hand around it and tugged once, a moan erupting from his lips. Sebastian let go and crawled towards a wanton Kurt; he allowed his hands to run down Kurt's sides.

"You're a liar, sweetheart." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled his hand away from his bum. Kurt immediately whimpered at the loss of something inside of him and turned to look over his shoulder. Sebastian pressed his body down on Kurt, chest flush to Kurt's back. His hand got a handful of Kurt's right ass cheek and he squeezed before releasing it to slap it. "You knew I was here the minute I arrived, and you kept on playing with yourself." Sebastian blew hot air onto Kurt's ear and enjoyed how he could feel his body shiver against Sebastian's. He licked the outer shell of Kurt's ear before biting down on it. Sebastian positioned his cock between Kurt's ass cheeks and started to grind onto him.

The friction caused Sebastian to tightly clutch a fistful of the bed sheets on each side of Kurt, enough that his knuckles were on the verge of turning white. Kurt's breathing shook and he moved his hips, unable to ignore his aching cock. He rutted it against the silky sheets and devoutly moaned out.

"Seb...bastian! Ughhmm, just fuck me already!" Sebastian's cock slid between Kurt's ass cheeks vigorously and he started to press open mouth kisses along the back of Kurt's neck, and then down along his right shoulder.

"Mm, not yet." Kurt pouted, his body shaking from the feeling of opulent lust.

" _Bastian_." Sebastian laughed, making a trail of kisses along Kurt's back as he moved further down until his face was now up close and personal with Kurt's sweet ass. He parted his lips and playfully bit down onto one side.

"You do it on purpose. You provoke me, Kurt. You _know_ I check every post." Kurt didn't even bother to look ashamed as he batted his eyelashes. Sebastian softly slapped Kurt's ass a few times and groaned. "I want you _all_ the time."

Kurt didn't even have time to bask in private victory because Sebastian had shoved his face closer, tongue diving straight into Kurt's pinkish hole. Kurt arched his back as Sebastian started to move his tongue inside Kurt, rimming him deliciously. Sebastian didn't take long before he pulled back and crawled back up towards Kurt, who mumbled.

"You torture me." Kurt's face was looking over his shoulder and Sebastian's lips were hovering over his as the taller male stated.

"No, _my_ pretty one, I lavish you." Sebastian captured Kurt's lips into a dirty kiss, tongue slipping instantly inside of Kurt's mouth to explore the warmth. Their tongues slid against one another and a moan vibrated between their pressed mouths. Sebastian purpously pulled away ever so slowly and ran a hand along the side of Kurt's jaw as his hardened cock twitched against Kurt's left hip.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Kurt moved his head so that his lips were pressed to Sebastian’s fingers. He attentively licked those long fingers Kurt always thought were made to play the piano. Kurt locked his gaze, lust filled and needy, with Sebastian’s. His tone came out in a seductive purr.

“You know what I want, Sebastian.” Sebastian impishly smiled as Kurt pressed tiny kisses to the tip of Sebastian’s fingers. Goodness, Kurt was his wet dream come to reality, and he was all Sebastian’s. He wondered how the hell he got so lucky for Kurt to have ended up with Sebastian out of all people. The first time they had met, Sebastian had lewdly hit on Kurt and Kurt had thrown ice coffee on him. Now look at them now, they couldn’t stop touching each other. “Get on with it, or I will kick you off the bed and keep on pleasuring myself.”

That was enough of an encouragement for Sebastian and he positioned the tip of his cock to Kurt’s hole. Kurt’s hands reached out to grip the headboard as he got properly on his knees; Sebastian already breaching the head inside of Kurt. Kurt whimpered at the slow pace Sebastian was entering him, and he couldn’t take the wait any longer. He slammed himself against Sebastian, the thick cock now fully inside of Kurt afterwards. He started to move his hips, mostly slamming back onto Sebastian’s cock desperately.

“Get. To. Fucking. Me. Now.” Sebastian’s eyes lit up as he gripped Kurt’s hips possessively.

“Yum, you’re so eager and bossy. It’s my favorite kind of man.” Sebastian used his strength to start pushing his hips against Kurt’s movements and thrust rapidly. Kurt’s hole clenched around Sebastian’s cock and the action made Sebastian whimper out Kurt’s name. He tried to angle his cock enough that he was brushing against Kurt’s prostate. The mellifluous noises Kurt made were echoing around the room and becoming louder the more Sebastian slammed forwards to bury as far as he could inside of Kurt. Kurt’s lithe body was the right amount of tight and just what Sebastian needed.

“Faster. Sebastian! Fuck me harder.” Their bodies moved against each other like two dancers who had been together for a long time, or were undeniably meant to be together in dance. The spry endorphins, caused by their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other and Sebastian’s cock slamming into Kurt’s swelling hole, became their addiction. The headboard hit the wall every time Sebastian thrust forwards. Kurt’s toes curled as he felt his cock want to give out and come already. He resisted the urge in favor of greedily taking all the recycled pleasure he could.

Sebastian started to slow down, grinding small circles, and he snapped his hips forwards in fierce determination once more. Sebastian’s eyes were dilated, watching Kurt with hunger as he kept thrusting.

Sebastian loved how he could make Kurt become disheveled, and completely looking like he was falling apart in all the sexiest ways. Kurt arched his back and moaned for what felt like the hundredth time as he started to breathe heavily.

“I’m so…fuck, Sebastian!” Kurt’s face sported a rosy red in certain parts and Sebastian leaned to press a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Come for me, gorgeous.” Sebastian wasn’t going to last any second longer and he pounded a few more times into Kurt, the tip of his cock hitting Kurt’s sweet spot as his hot channel of cum unleashed inside Kurt. Kurt practically yelled and his hands loosened from the headboard, becoming weak from the electrifying pleasure his body was experiencing. Sebastian’s hand had wrapped around Kurt’s cock and tugged on it a few times before Kurt came, squirting white stripes of his sticky juice onto the sheets.

Kurt quickly collapsed onto the messy sheets and tried to catch his breath soon after. He was riding out the orgasm after it tingled through him. He laughed under his breath.

“I can’t move, Bastian. Look what you have done to me.” Sebastian wrapped an arm over Kurt’s waist and pressed his lips to Kurt’s exposed shoulder.

“I did wonders.” He bites down onto the naked shoulder and licks the forming mark right after he used his teeth to nip on Kurt’s flesh. Kurt’s body shivered delightfully.

“Ugh, Seb, I’m still sensitive, you jerk!” Sebastian’s eyes twinkled happily as he nuzzled his face to the back of Kurt’s neck.

“Good.”

“And somehow I still like you,” Kurt teased before closing his eyes to settle for sleep. Sebastian’s only response was a smile Kurt could feel on his skin. He pulled Kurt closer and whispered.

“Mine.”

 ---

Sebastian was back in the office early the next morning and he could still feel the effects of the night before. He leaned back on his chair and smiled contently. The sun was starting to brighten the scenery outside, and not a minute later a familiar sound caught him mid thought.

_Ping!_

Sebastian stopped and spun his chair towards his phone, grabbing it and immediately saw that Kurt had posted one new post. Kurt was going to be the end of him one of these days. Sebastian hesitated before falling into the trap and pressing on the refresh button. The post Kurt had posted was of Kurt’s shoulder. The bed sheets were crumbled behind Kurt and he could tell he had taken the picture in bed. He could see the bruises he had made by biting down on Kurt’s skin, and he groaned. The marks looked divine on Kurt and they complemented Kurt’s fair skin. Mostly since Sebastian was the one to put them there.

**_Look what my beau did. He's generous to me._ **

There were already well over five hundred notes and still accumulating. He was smug at the idea of Kurt being only for him. Sebastian quickly made the decision to unbutton his shirt and take a picture of the mark Kurt had sucked onto his collarbone before he left to work. The picture showed the bottom half of Sebastian’s face, and a colorful shot of the mark visible. He re-blogged Kurt’s image and added his. He left the only caption necessary.

**_They match, like us._ **

The post doubled in notes right after. It was the only post he had on his Tumblr blog. He had made it a long time ago to peek in on what Kurt posted since he was a known model on the website.

Sebastian was allowed to creep on his lover, and he took pride in that. There would be no one else but Kurt for him. And yeah, maybe Sebastian had a little shrine to Kurt’s ass. Who could blame him? He was _the_ lucky bastard who held Kurt’s affections, and Sebastian will continue to perpetually gloat about that for quite a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do pointless smut, but I accidentally fluffed.


End file.
